The Grand Finale
by liittlewinchester
Summary: It's the night of graduation and some unexpected information could jeopardize everything Peeta and Clove worked so hard to keep in their relationship. There is always a bright side to any dark situation. Modern Day. AU. One shot.
1. Chapter 1

I stand in the middle of the school gym, everything around me seems to be in a blur. I can't deny the euphoric feeling radiating in every part of my body. I raise the square, cardboard hat in my hand and smile widely. I can't believe I just graduated!

Suddenly, strong arms wrap around my waist and pulls me to his chest. Before I can say anything, a hand gently takes my chin tilting it up to see the blue eyes that make me no longer think straight.

"Congratulations!" Peeta says in a low voice before crashing his lips against mine.

I unwind myself from his grip around my waist easily deepening the kiss. I pull away and kiss him on the cheek.

"Congratulations yourself!" I quip and brush my lips against Peeta's letting them barely touch.

I feel his whole body stiffen under my grip around him and snicker, knowing how it makes him feel whenever I do that.

"Damn you Clove!"

"You know you love me." I quip, kissing him on his jaw line.

"Smile you two!" My mom interjects, holding up a camera.

Peeta and I pose quickly for a picture and greet my parents. After saying good-bye to them we head off hand-in-hand to Peeta's truck. We are greeted to Cato and Katniss in the bed of Peeta's pick up. How they got in their I'll never know. Peeta and Cato are best friends, so I'm sure Cato has a spare key.

Katniss is sitting on Cato's lap with her back pressed against his chest. One of Cato's hands is placed on her stomach and her other hand is intertwined tightly with his.

Peeta and I walk up extremely cautiously to the truck unsure of what is going on.

"Cato, I'm scared." Katniss whimpers.

"Shhh... Kat you're going to be okay. Just relax, I'm not going to leave you, baby." Cato reassures her, pressing her lips to the side of her head.

Peeta takes my graduation gown along with his and throws it in through the open window in his truck.

"Guys, is everything okay?" I ask.

Cato looks up at me than back at Katniss and gently strokes her cheek

"Katniss thinks she's pregnant." He whispers.

"What?" I shriek, out of pure shock.

Peeta slides his hand over my mouth.

"Too loud." He whispers, laughing.

I scramble onto the bed of the truck not caring that I am wearing a sundress at the moment.

"You moron, what the hell did you do to her?" I hiss smacking Cato in the shoulder.

"Clove, Clove!" Peeta grabs my waist pulling me to the other side of the bed of his truck in a similar position to Cato and Katniss,"You're not helping."

"I could kill you right now." I glare at Cato.

"No killing please! We just graduated high school. Come on, everyone is waiting for us at the lake." Peeta interjects smiling.

I slide off of the bed and jump in the front seat of Peeta's truck. He pushes a curl behind my ear and brushes my cheek with the back of his hand.

"Please calm down, we have been waiting the whole year for this night. Don't let your temper ruin it for you." He pleads with me.

"Fine."

I slide over next to him and rest my head on his shoulder, he turns the country music up and let's the sweet summer air through the truck as we drive off to the lake.

* * *

_"Hey!" Peeta says flashing me a charming smile._

_I look up from my choice of fiction for that day and admire the blond haired, blue-eyed, boy standing in front of me. I just started talking to Peeta on a somewhat daily basis, I was the girl with the glasses, the fiction books and nasty temper; he was the varsity football player. Glares we got walking in the hallway together bothered me every day, but he didn't flinch. Every morning at the same time he was always at my locker._

_Peeta walks over and sits next to me on the floor in the hidden corner of the library I always retreated to. There was a sort of mesmerizing trait he had; I couldn't take my eyes off of him. I rest the book on my knees and look at him._

_"What's up Peeta?"_

_It's not often I found him in the library, so this must be important._

_"Clove, I'm going to be straightforward about this." He bites his lip nervously._

_I place my hand on his arm, nervous about what is going to come out of his mouth. He looks down at my hand and smiles. He slips it into his and laces our fingers._

_"Clove, I like you, a lot and I don't want to waste another minute not having you be my girlfriend."_

_"But Peeta..." I protest._

_He cuts me off by placing his lips right under my jaw line. I'm pretty sure every source of oxygen has left my body and my heart is beating like a humming birds wings._

_"I don't want to hear it. I don't care if I'm an athlete and you're not. I like you" He places his lips on my jaw line. "And every" Another kiss. "One off" kiss. "My friends" another kiss "Will like you too."_

_The last kiss was directly on my lips, it was filled with such passion and force, if I was standing I am pretty sure my knees would have given out underneath me. My fingers laced in his blonde hair and Peeta ran a hand on my lower back pulling me closer to him. His other hand running through my hair and down my back sending sparks through my whole body. I finally deepen the kiss when Peeta pulls away and leans his forehead on mine._

_"So is that a yes?" He breathes._

_"A-absolutely." I stutter through shock, and excitement._

_"Peeta?" A shocked voice exclaims._

_I turn my head so fast my glasses fly off and land on the ground._

_"I'll get them." Peeta says._

**_Crack._**

_"Oh shit."_

"Not only is that the full story of our first kiss. It's also the story of why I wear contacts now, my glorious boyfriend broke my glasses the first day we started dating." I finish the story and Peeta goes beat red next to me.

Everyone breaks into laughter.

"That explains so much." Cato, who was the mystery person voice, says.

"I still can't believe it's been almost five years we have been together." I lean in next to Peeta, who wraps an arm around me.

"Aww" The girls exclaim.

We have been sitting around the bon-fire with all of our closest friends for so long it's dark. The fire roars in between all of us, Katniss looks better then, she did before, but Cato still keeps her as close to him as he possibly can. We have yet to find out the full story of what happened with them. Finnick and Annie, are just Finnick and Annie there is no other way to describe that. Marvel and Jackie refuse to admit they are in love, but they haven't kept their eyes off each other all night.

We decided to play a round of truth or truth to expose our deepest secrets from high school. Peeta and I just had to share the full story of our first kiss since Cato never knew the whole thing.

"Okay, Cato your turn." Marvel declares with an evil tone.

"Gimme your best."

"Freshman year, you and Clove. Details now."

"What?" Everyone shrieks.

Peeta goes stiff next to me and immediately removes his arm from my shoulder. This is not going to end well, Peeta is very over protective of me and gets jealous quite easily. Cato and I look at each other for a long time trying to figure out how we are going to explain this one.

"The beginning of freshman year, Clove and I dated. Our parents kind of set the whole thing up." Cato says.

"Did you guys kiss?" Peeta deadpans.

"Yes."

Peeta immediately gets up from his seat next to me and walks to the lake. His hand slides right through mine when I try to grab it.

"Peeta." I say.

He's gone without saying a word.

"Way to go, Marvel." I snap at him.

"Clove, should I?" Cato asks, hinting whether to continue the story.

"Yeah it's fine."

I walk to the edge of lake next to Peeta and slide my hand in the crook of his arm. The black tie he wore for graduation is pulled loose under the collar of his white shirt and his sleeves are rolled up.

I gently run the tips of my fingers up and down his bare forearm, "Hey handsome."

"Why didn't you tell me Clove?"

"Tell you what I dated your best friend?"

"Exactly."

I grab Peeta's face in my hands forcing him to look at me, "Peeta, it was nothing. Our relationship was barely two months. Our parents are friends and thought we were perfect for each other. Well, we found out we weren't. Cato and I are too much alike. But, you, Peeta, you are perfect for me. You are the person that brings out the best in me. Not Cato, you." "You." "Are." "My." "One." "And only."

I repeat the same pattern of kisses he did to me the day he asked me out in between each word. The smile he has on his face makes my heart melt, my baby is happy and that's all that matters.

"Please, don't be jealous. There is nothing to be jealous about." I reassure him.

I grab his hand and start to walk back to everyone.

"Clove wait." He says, pulling me back to him.

Peeta digs his hand into his pocket and pulls out a small grey velvet box. I gasp and slap my hand over my mouth.

"Clove, we've been together for five years and thanks to you I can see us being together for the rest of our lives. You make me better and push me out of my comfort zone. The thought of you spending the rest of your life with someone else kills me. I want to be the one to hold you when you cry, comfort you when your scared, but most of all love you. Now I didn't have enough money to get you the really thing and I know we are still young. But, one day in the future would you do me the honors of being my wife." His eyes are glassy and will overflow any second.

He cracks open the box with shaky hands to reveal a simple silver band with three diamonds set into the band.

"It's a promise ring because I promise to be by your side forever." He continues.

"Yes, yes, yes, a thousand times yes!" I blurt out, and wrap my arms tightly around his neck.

He shakily puts the ring on my hand and pulls me into a hug, resting his on the top of my head.

"I love you, Clove."

"I love you too."

* * *

**A/N: This is my first attempt at writing Cleeta. I hope it's not too bad! I unexpectedly started to ship them from another story that I was writing and I am kind of in love with this ship! I left it as a one shot for now, there is the possibility it could be turned into a multi-chapter in the future. I hope you all like it! Please let me know your thoughts!**

**xoxo,  
centerstagex11**


	2. Chapter 2

"Clove, Clove! Calm down. Hey, hey, shhh... it's okay! Clove. Ow, dammit! Clove wake up!" Peeta whispers in my ear.

I wake up shaking and sweating in Peeta's arms. One of his arms is wrapped tightly around my waist pulling me close to his chest, the other gently stroking my hair.

"P-peeta." I stutter.

"Yeah babe, it's me." He kisses my forehead.

I rub my eyes letting the sleep go away and focus in on where we are. Peeta and I are tucked under the covers of his bed. He lives above the garage and has his own entrance to his room, his brothers, Cato and Peeta, transformed the empty room into an amazing hang out and bedroom for Peeta. Every once in a while I spend the night, so this is nothing new for us.

We got back a few hours ago from the bon-fire, I wanted to spend the whole night with my future husband, so I stayed over.

"I'm sorry if I hit you again." I look up at him.

"Don't ever be sorry. Tell me about the dream." He says, reaching a hand under his oversized t-shirt I am wearing and gently rubbing my back.

"I-it was that night Peeta. I was with Connor and-and..." My voice cracks and the tears overflow from my eyes.

I bury my face in Peeta's chest not wanting to relive that night when I witnessed my older brother die right before my eyes.

Peeta tucks my head under his chin and tightens the grip of his arms around my body.

"I'm sorry sweetie, I'm so so sorry. I know how much you miss him, but you're safe now with me."

He kisses the top of my head and I look up at him just being able to see his eyes sparkle in the moon light. He lifts a hand out from the blankets to wipe away some of the tears. I wrap my hand around the back of his neck and bring his lips towards mine. Our lips dance together in perfect rhythm just like they always have. He pulls away and kisses the crook of my neck.

"I love you." He whispers.

The whisper sends chills down my body, he pulls me into his chest and starts to gently stroke my hair.

"I love you too."

"Now get some sleep."

I pull the blankets up tighter around us and snuggle into Peeta's grip around my body.

* * *

I wake up to the low rustle of sound of Peeta running back and forth in his room trying to quietly get dressed for work. He and I along with Cato work summers at the Mellark bakery, we unfortunately got the pleasure of working the day after Graduation. We have Peeta's mom to thank for that one, she doesn't like any of us very much.

Suddenly there is a loud bang and Peeta curses under his breath. I giggle softly under my breath knowing Peeta isn't the greatest on his feet. Peeta bends down at the side of the bed next to me and I run a hand through his hair.

"Morning." He smiles, and kisses my nose.

"Morning."

"I'm going to get us some breakfast, be back soon." He runs his hand over my cheek and disappears.

I lazily throw back the blankets on my bed and swing my legs over the side of the bed. I rub my eyes to get rid of the sleep and walk over to the over night back I brought with my clothes for work. I take off my pajamas and slide on a gray pair of soffee shorts, the lime green Mellark Bakery t-shirt and brush my hair into a high pony tail.

Peeta returns not to after with a banana, small bottle of orange juice and a half of a bagel. He knows me way too well. I grab my purse and we head off to the bakery.

When we arrive at the bakery we are greeted warmly by Peeta's dad and the familiar sneers of his mother. Going out for Peeta for five years I have learned to blow off her disapproval like it doesn't exist.

Peeta and I get ready for the day to start, I prepare the register and he mixes some dough in the back with his dad.

The tiny bell in over the front door rings and a giant hulking figure walks through the doors.

"Morning Losers." Cato bellows, before joining me behind the counter.

"Hey!" I reply.

"Where's lover boy?"

"In the back." I reply eyeing him curiously.

"How was he after the whole Marvel thing last night?"

"Fine, he was just in shock. After I explained everything he seemed fine. He actually gave me a promise ring last night." I smile and flash him the silver band on my finger.

"Oh Cloverfield you have so much to learn." He chuckles, patting me on the top of the head.

I scowl at him, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I've known about the ring since... since..." He scratches the side of his head, trying to remember how long it's been, "Since like Christmas break. It's been a long time."

"Wow seriously?" I reply wide-eyed.

"Clove, he loves you so much. He's loved you since the first time he laid eyes on you in fourth grade, when we were all in the same class together for the first time. He just never had enough courage to talk to you. He should have listened to me a long time ago." Cato chuckles wiping down some of the tables.

"Wow, fourth grade?" I ask.

"What about fourth grade?" Peeta interjects.

He has been in the back room for barely ten minutes and is face is already splotched with flour. I grab an extra towel and dust some of the flour off of his face before kissing his cheek.

"I was just telling Clove, how in love you were with her since the first day of fourth grade." Cato says with ease.

Cato is completely unaware of how red Peeta's face is getting, I giggle and give Peeta's arm a light squeeze.

"Way to keep a secret dude. Thanks!"

"Cato?"

"What's up?"

"Whatever happened with Katniss and that whole thing last night?"

"If I tell you are you going to kill me this time?" He asks wearily.

"I just want to know, you moron. You are testing my patience. I just want to know if Katniss is okay."

"You're not concerned about me Clove?" He smirks

"You are the one that might have gotten her knocked up. So no I'm not worried about you. Can't you just tell me?"

"Fine. We went to the doctor first thing. The immediate test there said no she wasn't pregnant. But, they sent a second out for a more thorough testing. We should hear about that one tomorrow."

"Oh my God, that's great news! How does she feel? How do you feel?"

"We're both relieved actually. We want kids at some point just not now. She's out hunting with Gale now, clearing her head."

"Don't you get nervous about that?" Peeta asks, curiously.

"About the hunting? Absolutely. But, she knows what she's doing. I trust her."

Peeta disappears back into the kitchen to help his dad with some orders. Cato and I deal with some walk-ins and bringing out some deliveries. After a few hours of that process, we finally get a break. Cato and I take a seat at one of the tables and I delve into the breakfast Peeta packed me earlier.

Cato's phone starts ringing and he reaches into his back pocket and pulls out the phone.

"Hello?" He answers.

As the conversation goes on, Cato's face goes drastically pale and his hands start to shake. I eye him nervously as he starts to shake harder.

"Alright, bye." He says through a cracked voice.

"Cato, what's wrong?" I ask tentatively.

"It's Katniss, t-there was an accident during hunting and she's on her way to the hospital." He stares at me and I can see his eyes turning red from the tears pressing at his eyes.

"Holy shit!" Is all I can muster.

"Clove, what do I do?"

"We go to the hospital." I tell him.

As much as Katniss is my best friend, and I don't know what I'd do without her. Katniss is Cato's everything and if he loses her ... well I don't even want to think about that.

"Peeta!" I yell, and he is by my side in a matter of seconds.

"What's wrong?"

"Katniss is on her way to the hospital. Hunting accident. Cato is in no shape to drive, we need to take him."

Peeta runs to tell his dad we have to leave and is back, grabbing my hand and dragging me off to his truck with Cato.

I have never seen Cato so stunned and unsure about something before. He is usually sure and confident about every move he makes. He sits in the back seat of Peeta's truck staring out the front window.

"What about Prim?" He mutters.

"What?" Peeta asks.

"What about Prim? What am I going to do about her?"

"Where is she?" I ask.

"Thresh's, she was spending the day with Rue."

Prim was Katniss' little sister. She lived with Katniss and Cato, in Cato's apartment. Cato looked over Prim like she was his own flesh and blood, she had him wrapped around her small fingers like it was no bodies business. Thresh graduated a year before we did and lived two apartments down from Cato with his grandma and little sister Rue who was Prim's age.

I pull out my phone without thinking and start dialing Annie's phone number.

"Hello?" Annie's voice says.

"Ann it's Clove."

"Hey girl what's up?"

"I need you to listen to me, something happened. Katniss got in a hunting accident, Peeta, Cato and I are on our way to the hospital. I need you to go to Cato's apartment building and get Prim- bring Finnick with you, he'll know how to make her not so worried- she's at Thresh's two apartments down from theirs. Bring her to the hospital."

"Oh my God! Is she okay?"

"I don't know Ann. We don't know much. We're on our way to the hospital now. See you soon?"

"See you soon." She says before hanging the phone up.

"Thanks Clove." Cato says placing his hand on my shoulder.

Peeta takes a hand off of the steering wheel and slips it in mine, he squeezes it gently. The squeeze was one of those squeezes to say 'I love you.' I know if he was in the same situation at Cato he wouldn't be holding it together as well as Cato is right now.

When we get to the hospital waiting room we see Gale sitting in a chair with blood splattered on his shirt. I don't even want to know where that blood came from. Cato practically sprints up to him to find out the details. I walk up next to Cato and Peeta wraps his arms around my waist, instantly releasing the tension in my chest.

"How is she?" Cato asks.

"She's in emergency surgery now. They don't know if she's going to make it." Gale says, barely above a whisper.

I feel my knees give out slightly underneath me, but Peeta hold me tighter against his body. The thought of losing my best friend is something I am not willing to deal with right now. I turn around and bury my face in Peeta's chest choking back a sob.

"I'm scared Peeta." I mutter.

"Me too." He mutters back, horrified.

Peeta hold me tighter against his chest, like he doesn't want to let me go or I will be the next one on their potential death bed. For the first time since I've known Peeta I can tell he is truly scared.

* * *

**A/N: I came up with this idea to add. I am still unsure whether I am going to keep continuing, since I already have a lot of stories in the process right now I don't want to spread myself to thin and not have this be good quality.**

**Anyway, I hope you like this update! Thank you for all the follows and reviews, it really means a lot! :)**

**xoxo,  
centerstagex11**


End file.
